Forum:Bach and Demi's Special Talk page
Category:General SupportCategory:Demi-hunter13Category:BachLynn23 We use our talk pages so much, we're starting a page so we can keep rack of convos easier >.< instead of bouncing back and forth, if you aren't demi or bach, you shouldn't be editing here..... If you see this and want to help with the things that need to be done, message myself or Demi, also yes in general this is our talk page, but we use it to discuss wiki matters, so if you have something to add, or ask us, it's ok if you edit this, just please only do that for things relevant to both of us and/or the wiki. Using this to say hi or talk about the weather isn't appropriate >.< Ideas/things to Do Sometimes our talks lead to ideas that should be put into place, this is to list them and cross them out as we do them, so we don't forget.... Or note who we assign them to obviously >.< and if anyone finds this, and wants to help, message me or demi Unassigned Stuff Dead Projects/Events #Deal with/talk about the newspaper situation #Fate of the forum for CTF Help Projects/Pages #Make a page with two parts one part for NPC's, who they are, what they do and who can rp them (Alexander, Heinrich and the 3 soon to be new assistant directors at camp, see Brock, who Rbs/Admins/Crats will choose one of them to help rp, but not all 3, so a small group will be assigned to each) and another area that has all the characters that though they are rp'd by one person, if that person leaves they remain property of the wiki and change ownership (BC Lts, faction leaders, oracles) #Make a page for help with learning to check claims, a question area like the help forum but just for claim questions, a pointers area for giving advice on checking claims, an area to keep track of the helper quiz and who's taken it #Update Template Guide #Revamp and keep updated List:Wiki To Do List #The newspaper project was a bust, but when it comes to announcements and keeping people informed, both in character and out of character, we really need to do something #Make a central page for models, that will connect the model hunting page, model categories and a new page for people to reserve models Pages that Need a Monitor/Worker #Put someone in charge of Adopt a Newb keeping it up to date and getting some users to help them #Assign a helper or rollback to keep the Official Wiki Helpers up to date #Assign someone to monitor the List:Erotiads of the Wiki page #Assign someone to monitor the List:Priests & Priestesses of the Wiki page #Keep the Death List up to date/monitor it General Upkeep Projects #Go through and make sure any shared characters (that means full on shared ownership between more than one user, not just that someone has permission to help rp a character) have the Category:Shared Character category #Keep an eye on Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Duplicate images #Go through claims which have been claimed over a year ago and go over the history to see if it corresponds with the criteria we have now. #Update/Revamp and Help Monitor Time zones List #Revamp the The Oracle's Cave #Revamp the voting pages #Revamp Forum:Index #Revamp Portal:Contests #Revamp Portal:Lists #Revamp List:Quest Counts and assign someone to keep updated #Revamp Training and roleplay forums more like the claiming forums Template Creation/Updating #Create templates for all the Category:Power Sets like Template:Aeolus Powers #Update all the Category:God talk templates to the Template:Bach Word Bubble 2.1 AD AD New Projects Being Planned #Skirmishes #BC Mission/Camp Quest cross over events #Monster Combat Training Old Projects that need TLC or to be Revamped entirely #Quests #Missions #Training Ideas #Weapons Training On-going stuff #Word Bubble Overhaul Sign Up #Claiming Test (sends the answers to a tab/page on the Wiki Google Projects Document thingie >.<) #Dead is in charge of Keeping the Counsellor List up to date (22-Nov) #Assigned Brockles to keeping Forum:Animal Nymphs 101 up to date regularly #Some day maybe have someone update all the Category:Gods, etc pages, coding, information, add more pages for gods/goddesses represented on the wiki, as well as adding a special category to go with the Template:God Page showing that it is an informational page only and not a roleplay page (Gruff Helping) #Make a FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions) Page based on the resolved questions from The Help Desk (Assigned to Evil) Bach's Current Tasks (Last updated 1 March 2014) #Going through All Categories adding the user categories to ones that need it, deleting unused ones, updating existing ones, etc #Eventually move roleplay forums to roleplay namespace and eventually get new forums turned on #Add a passive for Hecate about the mist #Categorise Images #Delete Unused images (use pybot to find them) #Category:Bach's List of Things to Revamp #Work on Our Powers Wiki #WIP Bach's Things for AD/Slay #Contests schedule for april 2014 to april 2015 #Update the Challenge Page #Update the Quests and Missions Pages (to look like the claiming pages) #WIP Completed Forum:Bach and Demi's Special Talk page/Completed Tasks Archives Archives 2013 Messages Forum:Bach and Demi's Special Talk page/2013 Message Archives 2014 Archives Forum:Bach and Demi's Special Talk page/2014 Message Archives March 2014 Messages 1-4 March 5 March Hi, just saying hi, cuz I wanted to start a new section but-had nothing else to say right now >.< so hi >.< :~ Bach 11:43, March 5, 2014 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Team_Training_Program program is officially up :~ Bach 20:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) With Flame as the Admin in charge of Chat mods/etc I made a forum for him http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Complaints_Forum it's to help log chat problems that may happen when he's not on that need his attention. :~ Bach 22:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Yay, new program's up and running! Also, it somewhat saddens me to say this but as of yet, I can't find any possible candidates who live in the Asian/Australian time zone that may qualify for the last open chat mod spot. Many of the people I keep my eyes on don't even live in Asia >.< :-Demi 14:50, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh well, it was worth a shot xD :~ Bach 15:20, March 6, 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__